


Fairy Thine

by mayachain



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Pixie and Fairy', Mommer used to call them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Thine

In her heart of hearts, Dora had always longed to come across an old woman who would tell her that her trials of having Davy for a brother had come to an end and he would, from this day on, behave toward her like a real gentleman. He was such a, a _pixie_ , ‘Pixie and Fairy’ Mommer had called them sometimes, that she did not know where to put her head. 

Fairy godmothers were supposed to be older and not go off to college and not be redheads.

Dora was not always a good person, in her heart of hearts.


End file.
